yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute Soul
Absolute Soul is the opening theme for the TV Anime Absolute Duo. It is performed by Konomi Suzuki, the lyrics written by Sakai Ryuuji, composed by Wakabayashi Mitsu and arranged by Murai Dai. It is also served as an insert song in the last episode of the anime. Videos TV Size = |-| Full Size = Lyrics Kanji = 塞がれた過去に　ぼくたちは　生きてきた 遠ざかる未来　動かない　刻－とき－の中 闘いの現実－いま－に　いつの日か　求めてた 運命－さだめ－さえ越えた　信じあう　力 強くなる　どこまでも　一対－いっつい－の　君とぼくとで この光　うつしだす　傷よりも深い絆を 護りたい…と魂－たましい－が　いま君に　走り出す ほら　ぼくに預けて｛すべて｝　痛みさえも ふたり｛ふたり｝　だから｛だから｝強さに変えてゆける 君の楯　君だけの楯に　ぼくはなろう 背中合わせ　奇跡を｛出会いを｝信じてる 誰も　踏み込めない　｛止められない｝ 限界点　遥か　見下ろすのさ　Absolute Soul あやまちの果てに　ぼくたちは　何を得た？ 償いあぐねた　眠れない　夜の向こう ふるえた背中に　いま君の　暖かさ 確かな想い－おもい－は　信じ抜く　つばさ 哀しみの　空の下　凛と立つ　君を見つけた その瞳　おとす影　人知れず　見せた　涙も 護りきる…と　誓うよ　永遠を　共にゆこう ほら　ぼくに託して　｛すべて｝　抱きしめるよ ふたり｛ふたり｝だから｛だから｝貫ける道がある 君のため　君だけのために　ぼくは生きる 背中だけで　未来を｛奇跡を｝　感じてる 誰も　真似できない　｛邪魔できない｝ 臨界点　なんか　過去の事さ　Absolute Soul ｛More My Soul... いつでもOn Your Side｝ もう　離れたりしない　もう　離さない 暗闇の世界を　｛僕は｝　照らす　｛きっと｝ 君だけに見える光になろう 君の楯　君だけの楯に　ぼくはなろう 背中合わせ　奇跡を｛出会いを｝信じてる 誰も　踏み込めない　｛止められない｝ 限界点　遥か　見下ろすのさ　Absolute Soul 君のため　君だけのために　ぼくは生きる 背中だけで　未来を｛奇跡を｝　感じてる 誰も　真似できない　｛邪魔できない｝ 臨界点　なんか　過去の事さ　Absolute Soul |-| Romanji = Fusagareta kako ni bokutachi wa ikite kita Toozakaru mirai ugokanai toki no naka Tatakai no ima ni itsu no hika motometeta Sadame sae koeta shinjiau chikara Tsuyoku naru doko made mo ittsui no kimi to boku to de Kono hikari utsushidasu kizu yori mo fukai kizuna wo Mamoritai…to tamashii ga ima kimi ni hashiridasu Hora boku ni adzukete {subete} itami sae mo Futari {futari} dakara {dakara} tsuyosa ni kaete yukeru Kimi no tate kimi dake no tate ni boku wa narou Senaka awase kiseki wo {deai wo} shinjiteru Dare mo fumikomenai {tomerarenai} Genkaiten haruka miorosu no sa Absolute Soul Ayamachi no hate ni bokutachi wa nani wo eta? Tsugunai aguneta nemurenai yoru no mukou Furueta senaka ni ima kimi no atataka sa Tashikana omoi wa shinjinuku tsubasa Kanashimi no sora no shita rinto tatsu kimi wo mitsuketa Sono hitomi otosu kage hitoshirezu miseta namida mo Mamorikiru…to chikau yo eien wo tomoni yukou Hora boku ni takushite {subete} dakishimeru yo Futari {futari} dakara {dakara} tsuranukeru michi ga aru Kimi no tame kimi dake no tame ni boku wa ikiru Senaka dake de mirai wo {kiseki wo} kanjiteru Dare mo mane dekinai {jama dekinai} Rinkaiten nanka kako no koto sa Absolute Soul {More My Soul …Itsu demo On Your Side} Mou hanare tari shinai mou hanasanai Kurayami no sekai wo {boku wa} terasu {kitto} Kimi dake ni mieru hikari ni narou Kimi no tate kimi dake no tate ni boku wa narou Senaka awase kiseki wo {deai wo} shinjiteru Dare mo fumikomenai {tomerarenai} Genkaiten haruka miorosu no sa Absolute Soul Kimi no tame kimi dake no tame ni boku wa ikiru Senaka dake de mirai wo {kiseki wo} kanjiteru Dare mo mane dekinai {jama dekinai} Rinkaiten nanka kako no koto sa Absolute Soul |-| English = We've been living in a sealed off past this entire time. And the future grows further from time at a standstill. But within a present filled with confrontation, we found what we seeking: A power in trusting one another that goes beyond fate. We'll grow stronger, knowing no end: you and I as a pair! A light such as this displays bonds formed even deeper than our scars. Voicing a desire to protect...my soul comes running to you... So leave everything in my hands, even you pain! With the two of us, I'm sure we can make it a source of strength! I'll become your shield:a shield for you alone! Back to back, believing in a miracle {and a new encounters}! No one will come between us {or stop our progress}; We're gonna gaze far out atop the break point...with our Absolute Soul! Just what did we gain at the end of our mistakes, Beyond nights growing tired of our atonement. Against my trembling back in this moment, is your warmth, And the one clear feeling I have is of wings that can keep believing 'til the end. Standing gallantly beneath a sky of sorrow, I found you... Along with tears those eyes showed me, that usually stay hidden from all. I swear to protect you... I'll accompany you through eternity! So leaving everything in my hands and I'll hold you tight! With the two of us, there's a definite path we cans stick to! I'll live for you, and you alone! With just my back, I can feel the future {and a miracle}! Non one can imitate us {or stand in our way}; Our critical point is nothing but a thing of the past... with our Absolute Soul! {With more of my soul... I'm always on your side} I won't leave your side anymore... I won't let go anymore... In a world of darkness {I'll} shine {without a doubt}, Becoming a light for you only you to see. I'll become your shield:a shield for you alone! Back to back, believing in a miracle {and a new encounters}! No one will come between us {or stop our progress}; We're gonna gaze far out atop the break point...with our Absolute Soul! I'll live for you, and you alone! With just my back, I can feel the future {and a miracle}! Non one can imitate us {or stand in our way}; Our critical point is nothing but a thing of the past with our Absolute Soul! Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Theme Songs